


eyes on you (not where they should be)

by zundoko



Category: Sexy Zone, SixTONES (Band)
Genre: Blowjobs, Coming In Pants, Coming Untouched, M/M, kento is a thot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-03
Updated: 2018-08-03
Packaged: 2019-06-20 20:03:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15541947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zundoko/pseuds/zundoko
Summary: it was fuma's solo, so why was kento on his knees for a sixtones member?





	eyes on you (not where they should be)

**Author's Note:**

> *rattling the bars of my minecraft jail cell* let me out!!! LET ME OUT!!!!!!!
> 
> this is very short

jesse has no idea how he got into this situation. well he does have one idea, because kento was a horny motherfucker, but beyond that he had no clue.

"i didn't even do anything," he laughs, when kento's fumbling with his belt, pulling it out of its loops.

kento presses his palms against jesse's hips, "but you did everything." he smiles, cattily, "onstage—moving like that—"

"it was fuma's solo, might i remind you."

"fuma gets enough of this treatment, you however," kento noses the growing bulge in jesse's dress pants, "i haven't had in what, years?"

jesse grunts, tangling his fingers through kento's hair, "yeah, a good year. been getting around nakajima?" he chuckles, tugging just to hear the elder moan. "get yamada yet?"

kento hums, pulling aside the flap of jesse's boxers to uncover his member, "working on it..." he mumbles, only half paying attention as he mouths at jesse's shaft, the man tightening his hold.

"fuck—don't you have to be onstage soon?"

"five minutes—i can do this in five minutes..."

jesse cocks an eyebrow at that, "trying to set a new record?"

"you keeping track?" kento shoots back, engulfing nearly half of jesse in one go so that he can't even reply, choking on whatever comeback he had coming.

kento starts bobbing his head, clearly looking to waste no time, pressing the flat of his tongue against a vein running along the underside of jesse's cock.

"god i forgot how good you look down there." jessegroans, rolling his hips to see kento's eyes flutter closed.

kento goes slack, letting jesse fuck his mouth with his palms pressed to the floor. jesse likes that, the total submission someone like kento—who is usually the initiator, dominant on the surface—could give him.

and kento looks like he loves this just as much if not more than jesse, having his hair pulled and his mouth used.

jesse wonders if kento is really that good, or if he's just weak to the way the other swallows him and hollows out his cheeks, looking obscene with his half-lidded eyes and pretty pink lips wrapped around jesse's cock. he doesn't even get a chance to feel his orgasm building, coming down kento's throat with a jolt of his legs, struggling to stay standing as the elder drinks him down.

kento makes a high whine of his own, and jesse doesn't even have to look to know kento's reached his own peak. and to think that he could do so without even being touched, makes jesse stir with arousal once more. kento pulls off, a string of saliva still connecting him to jesse's tip.

"ah...how messy..." he mumbles, "i'm gonna need to change before i get out there again..."

"hey you're the one who grabbed me." jesse points out, tucking himself back into his boxers.

"i know," kento smiles. he stands, dreamily sated, and wraps his arms around jesse's neck. "intermission, you need to fuck me."

jesse snickers, grip tight on kento's hips, "how can i say no?"


End file.
